Secrets
by passionately happy
Summary: Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. There's no happily ever after in Hollywood.
1. Prologue

_Sonny Monroe._

Her name practically described her personality. She was free spirited, eccentric and of course, _sunny. _Hollywood never had a sweetheart like her, and it graciously invited her in like the nice city it was.

But then again, Hollywood can _destroy _the souls of the innocent, making them into the person no one would ever stand. Because Hollywood holds secrets; secrets that can be exposed, gossiped, _exaggerated. _

Have you ever had a friend turn on you? Someone that was sweet one minute, than egotistical and selfish the other? I'm not talking about your ex-BFF whom you had broken up with because she was spending too much time sucking face with boys rather than going to the mall with you. No. I'm talking about your soul mate. The guy that you've been crushing on since you've met him in the cafeteria. He's been leading you on, and you've confessed your deepest darkest secrets to him.

It's all a game.

Sure, it may have not happened to you, but it happened.

It happened to Sonny Monroe.

And where did that leave her?

_Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. There's no happily ever after in Hollywood._

**Okay, I couldn't help but put that "Pretty Little Liars" quote there! But this is nothing like Pretty Little Liars… well, it kind of is, but not really. **

**This story is modeled after these two songs with the same names: "Secrets" by OneRepublic and The Pierces. **

**So what do you think? Will you keep reading?**


	2. Leaked

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save. _

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_~.~ Flashback ~.~_

_Sonny Monroe chased Chad Dylan Cooper around the studio, both laughing as hard as they could. _

_"You can't hide from me, Cooper!" she screeched, throwing off Tawni's heels._

_"Oh, yes I can Sonshine!" he laughed back. _

_People stared at them weirdly. It was very abnormal to see Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper getting along. They were known to be sworn enemies… worst that LC and Heidi! But then again, things change fairly quickly in California…._

_The two stars ran outside the studio, careful not to make too much noise. Chad slowed down, and so did Sonny._

_The two friends exchanged a look. Chad angled his head towards their secret place, a tree on a hill, overlooking Condor Studios. Sonny nodded._

_"Race you there!" she cried. _

_The two stars made it to the hill at the very same time. After a few giggles and high fives, Sonny and Chad sat down, facing each other. _

_"Let's share secrets." blurted Chad._

_"That's what keeps us close." agreed Sonny._

_"On you go, Madame." chuckled Chad, motioning her to start._

_"Okay." Sonny smiled, then bit her lip. "When I was ten, my dad walked out on us."_

_Chad gasped. "Oh, Sonny. I'm so sorry."_

_Sonny laughed bitterly. "He left us for some blonde named Tanya. My mom was horrified."_

_Chad pulled her in for a hug. "There, there, Sonshine. He's nothing but a player."_

_Sonny pulled back and smiled at him. "This doesn't leave us, m'kay?"_

_"I pinky promise." He smiled back._

_~.~ Flashback end ~.~_

_Why do you smile_

_Like you have told a secret_

_Now you're telling lies_

_Cause you're the one to keep it_

_But no one keeps a secret_

Stomping out of Condor Studios, Sonny recalled that memory and laughed bitterly to herself. How stupid and naïve she was! Stupid to fall for his charm! To bear every inch of her soul to him, and for him to leak it to the press? He had made her into a monster, he had made her into…

The anti-Sonny.

Chad had leaked every one of her secrets- from the affair to her "crush" on a 42 year old man- to the magazines. Sonny had confronted him, and it did not end well.

_~.~Flashback~.~_

"_CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"_

_Chad chuckled as the usually bubbly sunshine trampled into the halls. He had leaked her secrets to the news yesterday, and Santiago had promised that it would be published today. _

"_HOW COULD YOU!" Sonny's voice came from his door._

"_Oh, funny, funny little Sonny. I'm the greatest actor of my generation. I can do anything I want, when I want."_

"_BUT MY SECRETS? WHY THEM?"_

_Chad just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Didn't you expect us to ruin you guys somehow? Besides-" he paused, giving a small, triumphant laugh. "It's easy to get a secret from the most worthless, naïve, stupid random."_

_Sonny's world stopped. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, seeing Chad laughing over her._

_Darkness welcomed her in._

_~.~ Flashback end ~.~_

Sonny watched Chad from across the parking lot. Their eyes met.

Chad walked with his cast, apparently out for a starbucks run. Chad gave Sonny a smug little smile as he walked outside the studio grounds.

_Fuck him._

"Sonny…" Tawni Hart's voice suddenly appeared out of no where, interrupting Sonny's train of thought. Sonny flipped around and glared at Tawni. "It's Alison, Blondie."

Tawni looked taken aback. "Alison, what happened to you? I know that the magazine published all your secrets like yesterday, but it's over now. We need you."

Alison rolled her eyes. "It's not over, you selfish bitch. I trusted him with my deepest darkest secrets, and this is how he repays me?"

And then she trampled off, leaving a befuddled Tawni at the entrance.

Alison pulled out her new cell phone- she threw out her cow-print one after the incident- and started to text Chad. She smirked as is was sent, knowing he'd be freaked out once he read it.

_You'd swore you'd never tell…_

_You'd swore you'd never tell…_

_You've swore on your grave…_

_And now that it's leaked and told…_

_To the grave you go…._

_No one believes a liar- even when he's telling the truth._

_-A_

**Okay. That's the first chapter of "Secrets." So does it make sense?**

**I'd hate to copy PLL, but Sonny's name is Alison, so I couldn't help but put that message there.**

**Review!**

**-J**


	3. Confrontation

_You'd swore you'd never tell…_

_You'd swore you'd never tell…_

_You've swore on your grave…_

_And now that it's leaked and told…_

_To the grave you go…._

_No one believes a liar- even when he's telling the truth._

_-A_

Chad's eyes widened as he read the text. Then he snickered while checking the number. Obviously, Sonny was trying to scare him for leaking her secrets to the press.

_I feel kind of bad… _He thought to himself. Chad rolled his eyes at his inner conscience. _What a worthless, naïve random…._

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Chad scoffed. "What are you doing here, Blondie?"

Tawni stomped over to Chad, tears brimming in her eyes. "You monster!"

"What did I do now?" he said in a joking manner.

"What did you do?" Tawni was red; she looked as if she was going to explode. "Have you seen Sonny lately?"

Chad's heart dropped. He hadn't seen Sonny ever since she had confronted him for leaking her secrets to the press.

"Sonny?" he whispered inaudibly.

Tawni was red as a tomato. "She goes by Alison now! She never eats, she cuts…"

"She cuts?" exclaimed Chad.

"I think so." implied Tawni. "She never laughs, she never smiles, she always wears black. What did you do to her? How much did you leak?"

Chad sighed and pulled out the copy of Tween Weekly for Tawni to see. "Read for yourself."

Tawni grabbed the magazine.

**Secrets of a Hollywood Superstar**

CDC here, what it do? I have a few things I'd like to share… about Chuckle City's Sonny Monroe. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad guy. But Sonny Monroe has a lot more in store than you think.

Secret One: Her dad walked out on her and her mom when she was ten.

Didn't expect that didn't you? Miss Monroe shared this to me when we were "friends". Her dad cheated on her mom with a bleach blonde tramp named Tanya. Bitch, right? Not. I respect Tanya for stealing Sonny's father. Then he wouldn't have to deal with someone as ungrateful as Sonny.

Secret Two: She kissed her best friend

Sonny is being portrayed as a lip virgin. Laugh Out Loud, Not! Sonny kissed her best friend, Lucy a few times! And she liked it! So much that she's been thinking about Lucy when going to kiss someone on So Random! Lesbo...

Secret Three: She had an affair with her teacher.

Back in Wisconsin, Sonny met this dude named Hal at a bar. They made out in the washroom, and when she went to school the next day, she saw him… as Mr. Tarran, her new gym teacher. They had very intense make out sessions in the sauna, but Sonny(being the "good" girl) walked out of the relationship.

And that, amigos, is the three, deepest, darkest secrets in Alison Monroe's life. Keep this secret… _Sshh!_

And this is Chad Dylan Cooper, star of the number one tween show in America, Mackenzie Falls, signing off. Peace Out Suckas!

Tawni's mouth dropped open. Dropping the magazine, she slapped Chad across his face. "You son of a bitch!"

"Oww!" Chad clutched his hand to his chest. "I have a face to protect, you know?"

"Here's the concept of secret, Pooper." snarled Tawni. "It has to be kept a secret! And now look at this! Look at Sonny! Is it really worth ruining a life for your show to get more ratings? Is it?"

When Chad didn't respond, Tawni stomped her stiletto onto Chad's foot. "Bastard."

And she stomped away, preparing to pick up the pieces of Sonny's life.

**Chapter Two of Secrets! Hurrah! **

**What do you think? I can't believe this story just happened yesterday, and there's like tons of reviews already(Yes, believe it or not, Six is a big, lucky number for me.)! Thank you to everyone who reviewed(GeorgieM? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?)... and please keep it coming! Thank you for everything! **

**PS. Should I keep going with this? This plot happened by accident, so I'm not really sure what to do next...  
**


	4. Cuts

_Slash._

It had come to this.

Sonny winced at the sound of the razor cutting her skin. A few days ago, she wouldn't have imagined that she'd be hiding in her car at lunchtime, cutting hersef. But the evil jerkthrob himself had drove her to this.

Cuts of every length covered her arm. An "L" on her wrist, "S" on her forearm. "LESBO" was printed neatly on her right thigh, while naive was printed on her left. "Ungrateful" was carved directly above the "L" on her wrist. _Damn._

Son-Alison smiled as she wiped the blood away. It was a small smile, full of agony, pain, _betrayal_. Not the smiles that was usually reserved for the show, which was big and dazzling. She pulled out Tween Weekly from her bag.

**BREAKING NEWS: SECRET OF A HOLLYWOOD SUPERSTAR! TWEEN HEARTTHROB CHAD DYLAN COOPER TELLS ALL!**

Placing her earphones into her ears, she ripped the magazine in half. Putting on her "show smile", she hopped out of her car and headed into the studios.

~.~

Chad Dylan Cooper walked down the halls of Condor Studios, a sly smirk on his face. Everybody looked at him with some type of malicious satisfaction- even with _Meal or No Meal's _Jennifer, dropping a note to his director that stated _Thanks for Getting Sonny Monroe out of our way- _and as usual, the Randoms were threatening him for "ruining Sonny's life". _Whatever. _

He walked into the cafeteria and stopped.

His jaw dropped open.

Sitting alone at a table, The usually Little Miss Sunshine was... cloudy. She wore a long sleeve black jacket, and wore black tights... in July?

Chad walked over to her table. "Hey, Sonshine, how'd it do?"

Sonny pulled her earphones off. "It's Alison. Alison Monroe."

Chad frowned. "It's Sonny. It's always been Sonny."

"Well, not anymore, you bastard." she snarled. Chad looked puzzled and confused. _Sonny never swears. Ever. What happened?_

"You happened." Zora chimed in. She stood behind Sonny with the rest of the So Random! cast trailing behind. "You fucking bastard. We hate you. We fucking hate you."

Chad was taken aback. _A twelve year old can swear?_

"Look what you did to her!" Tawni screamed. She pulled up Sonny's sleaves.

"TAWNI!" Sonny screeched.

Chad's heart shattered. Dozens of cuts covered Sonny's usually graceful arms. Chad squinted to see it better. Yep. All the words that was said in the article was printed on both of Sonny's arms.

But the shattering feeling of care was gone. A smirk was quickly plastered on his face. "I did that to _Sonny Monroe? _Up-top!" He exclaimed, holding out his hand for the Randoms to high-five.

Sonny stood up. Smiling innocently at Chad, she picked up her "food" and dumped it all over his head.

A chorus of "oohs" lit the cafeteria.

"Listen up, you son of a bitch." snarled Sonny. "You leaked my deepest darkest secrets to Tween Weekly. You swore to your grave that you wouldn't tell. Now that it is all leaked and told... I won't stop trying to kill you until you're under your grave."

Sonny and the So Random! cast walked away, leaving Chad cowering on the floor of the cafeteria.


	5. Disowned

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Connie Monroe moved closer to the open doorway, clutching her suitcase in her hand. "I'm sorry, Alison. But it's too dangerous for me here."

"But Mom... why?" wailed Sonny. As soon as she had arrived from the studios, her mom cleared out everything that was hers and announced that she was leaving.

Connie's eyes softened. "Honey, just call me when you get over this boy, okay? You just need rehabilitation; some alone time would help."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to move out and go back to Wisconsin!" she screamed, picking up one of Connie's CDs and threw it to the wall. Billy Ray Cyrus slid out and it hit the wall, cracking into two.

"I'm not going to Wisconsin, Son-Alison." Connie was outside the doorway now, looking anxious to leave. "I'll be here in Los Angeles. I can't tell you where."

"Why?" Sonny whispered, almost inaudible.

"I just think it's best."

Sonny's heart shattered. Connie pulled her into a hug and then she was gone.

Strike One. To the heart this time. Nothing hurts more than being disowned by your own mother.

~.~

"Luce? Please! Just hear me out. I need some help here! Please! PLEASE? Yes, I know it's in Tween Weekly! It wasn't my fault! LUCE!"

Zora paused above Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. The sound of Sonny's wails was loud; Zora could hear it all the way from the stage. A tear slipped through her cheek. Sonny was practically her family, and it hurt the cast to see her this way.

Zora crawled over to the Mackenzie Falls stage. She growled as she looked down.

The teen jerkthrob himself stood there, gripping Chastity's hands. "Chloe, I'm sorry I spilled your secrets. But I had to do it. I had to do it..." he paused, and suddenly, the graden background was pulled off, and there was a picture of a waterfall. "for the falls."

A tear slipped down Chastity's cheek. "I trusted you! I trusted you to the very bane of my existence! And this is how you repay me?"

Chad looked emotionally untouched. Zora had an urge to jump out of the vent and slap him silly. _Bastard._

"I'm sorry. But this is how it's supposed to be." he said, walking away, leaving Chastity crying on the stage_._

_"That's a wrap!" _ Chad returned to the stage, smiling like there was no tommorrow.

Zora grind her teeth together.

_Asshole._

_~.~_

_"You fucking slut!"_

Sonny winced as the words cut through her. Condor Studios was becoming harsher everyday, with the shows banding together to make Sonny's life miserable. Apparently, it _amused _them that Sonny was miserable; that she finally got what she deserved.

_Bitches._

"Hey, Sonflower. Remember me?"

Before Sonny could gasp or scream, the man knocked her down.

And all there was for company was darkness.


	6. Reunited

_At first, Chad sported an innocent smile for me, as he stalked towards me like a cat. As I was about to smile back, I suddenly felt a piercing pain in my stomach. I looked down and gasped._

_Chad had inserted a knife into my stomach._

_Laughing hard, he took it out and put it back into his Mackenzie Falls sweater vest. "Go to hell, bitch."_

_And I faded into blissful, eternal darkness..._

Sonny woke up, disoriented and confused. Her head ached; she longed for some water. Looking around at her surrondings, the confusion grew. It looked like she was inside a rusty old pickup truck. She was tied up; a rag was tied over her mouth. Rolling around, she tried to recall the events before she blacked out.

_Sonflower. Sonflower. _The name that rang through her head seemed familiar... too familiar. The only person that ever called her that was...

_Oh no._

"Sonflower." The man opened th_e _door, and standing there was Hal Jenkins, the man she had been running away from all those years.

_~.~ Flashback ~.~_

_They sat in his cozy little apartment, waiting for the Lasanga to cook. Taking Chances played in the background. How fitting._

_ Sonny cuddled up to Hal, kissing his neck._

_"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Hal whispered, stroking her hair. "Even if it isn't right for us to be together, I still love you."_

_"Me too." she whispered back. "But you're my gym teacher."_

_"Remember our makeouts in the sauna?" he gripped Sonny's hand. "You just got out of the shower, wearing those pink Hello Kitty panties-"_

_"Okay." Sonny cut him off, making such a disturbed face. "I don't wanna hear another story about you seeing me in my underwear changed your life."_

_"Well, it did. And I intend to see what's under it." Hal smiled, reaching for Sonny`s pants._

_Sonny stood up. "This is just wrong!"_

_"What do you mean, Sonflower?" asked Hal, standing up and stroking his thumb down her cheek. Sonny shivered at the contact._

_"I can't do this. I can't deal with the stress of sneaking out just to see you. I... need a break. Now." She said, elbowing Hal out of the way._

_Hal grabbed her arm. "But, Sonflower, I love you."_

_"Well, I don't." Hal's heart shattered. 'I'm 13, you're 26. It's illegal, and the fact that you always want to have sex with me is disgusting."_

_"But Sonny-"_

_"Bye... Mr. Jenkins."_

_~.~ Flashback End ~.~_

"Hal?" Sonny sputtered. Hal smirked and untied the ropes around Sonny.

"Yes, Sonflower." he spat bitterly. "It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you know how much you've killed me, Sonny? I loved you. More than I've loved myself. I wanted you. I needed you. And now, I'm going to get what I've wanted... what I've been thriving for the past two years." And with that, he reached for her pants.

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

**A/N: **As _briglee100 _said in her review: "**O god cliffhanger?**" XD Never fails to amuse me. So shoutouts to you awesome people~ _SonnyChadFan_- I can't thank you enough for reviewing on EVERY chapter! The next one's dedicated to you, girl! :) _Lyfeee- _Thanks for the support and the demands for updates! kpj316- From one filipina to another... Salamat po! I can't believe I turned a fluff loving girl into a angst craver. :) _10millionpeople_- I'm an avid reader of your stories and I can't believe you reviewed on mine! Eeep! :) _ChannyLuver1996_- Thanks a billion! Smiley faces and hearts! SDKLSDGH- Unusual nickname, First reviewer! Yay! You win... eh, I don't know. I'll give you a review on each one of your stories... if you respond to this. So we got a deal? Fine. XD _ForeverChannyx_- Thanks for the song! I'm so going to use it later in the story! Thanks for the review Sophx :)

And whoever else I didn't mention, Thanks a lot! Your reviews mean the world to me!


	7. Compassion

**A/N: **I created a PROMO story for this!

Here's the l i n k: .net/s/6268070/1/Secrets_PROMO

Check it out for trailers, sneak peeks and more!

And now, without further ado, here is the Seventh Chapter Of Secrets.

Oh, BTW, **GiraffeDinosaur: **Not really, but would it make you feel better if I make this as a SWAC-PLL fanfic?

* * *

~.~

Something was different.

Exactly that. There was something different about today. Tension between Mackenzie Falls and So Random seemed to calm down.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief when Tawni didn't come to his set to assult him like she usually does; probably because of Sonny forgiving him.

_I knew she couldn't resist me._

Wearing that arrogant look on his face, he sauntered over to the So Random! set_. _He walked down the halls in a pompous matter_, _and procceded to knock on Tawni and Sonny's door.

Then he heard a sob.

Channeling his inner Mackenzie, he kicked open the door with a karate-like stance. The open door revealed the So Random! cast gathered on the floor, crying and holding each other's hands.

"W-what happened?" he asked, almost not wanting to make a snide, arrogant comment.

"Sonny." The little random-Flora? Nora?- wept. "She's gone."

His eyes widened. "I drove her that far? To _suicide?"_

Tawni stood up. "No, you bastard. She... just left. Went to the cafeteria to get a fro-yo and never came back."

Chad smiled stiffly. "Well, that's good news, right? At least you don't have a peppy, annoying small town slut from Wisconsin to boot up your ratings. Which means more people will watch Mackenzie Falls!"

Zora gasped. A tear fled her eye as she held a pillow with shaking hands and whipped it at Chad's face.

"OWW!" he cried.

"Look!" she weeped. "Look at this!" Zora reached into her pocket and pulled out a few photos. She threw them into Chad's direction.

Curious, Chad picked one off the floor. In the picture was Sonny in her car, holding a razor in her right hand. Her hand was completely covered in blood, and a small smile was pasted on her face. He smirked at the photo. "I can't believe I did that to Sonny Monroe! Tween Weekly's going to love this!" Grabbing as much photos as he can, he put them in his Italian leather coat and ran out the dressing room. The cast heard a faint "Peace Out Suckas!" in the hallway.

Nico and Grady finally broke their streak of quiet. Pulling out Sonny's journal, they pawned through it like it was a Victoria's Secret catalogue.

Zora wiped away her tears and mustered up all her strength to glare at Nico and Grady. "Where did you find that?"

"Under Tawni's couch." answered Grady.

Tawni and Zora dashed behind Nico and Grady and caught a glimpse of the journal. There in Sonny's loopy writing was all her secrets- three of which had been brutally leaked to Tween Weekly.

"I didn't know this." Nico stated, pointing to a paragraph on the page. "She was in an affair? And the dude vowed to get revenge on her?"

"She's a lesbian?" Grady chimed in.

"And I didn't know her mom was in rehab." added Tawni.

Zora's eyes brightened. Grabbing the journal from Nico's hands, she smiled mischeviously- a smile Tawni, Nico and Grady knew that something good was cooking up in Zora's brain.

"Z, what's your plan?"

"Maybe this journal could give us hints where Sonny went!" she squealed.

The cast crowded around her as Zora quirkily inspected the journal from cover to cover. She shut the book closed.

"So here's what we're going to do..."

~.~

Chad Dylan Cooper was not one to worry.

But yet, here he was, pacing in his dressing room, studying the photos he _oh-so innocently_ stole from their dressing room.

He sat down in his massage chair.

_Did I really drive her to this? _He thought as the chair massaged him. _The cutting, the depression, the disorder? _

Suddenly, a wave of guilt drowned him. He shook his head, and determination clouded his mind. Even though how much he hated that slutty ball of "sunshine", he had to save her.

For the glory and the press.

* * *

**A/N: **Chad Dylan Cooper is the most self-conceited, egotistical person I've ever heard of ;)

I know he has his moments, but in this story, he is potrayed as if he had sold his soul to the devil.

Channy Lovers= There may or may not be Channy in this story... Sorry!

And to see what was in Sonny's journal? Please check out the PROMO story for extras and more!

In the words of regular, non-tweaked CDC: "Peace out suckas!" :D


	8. Running

**A/N: **School Time! Technically, there's three weeks left of summer, but hard not to consider this the final week. What's left on your summer fun to-do list?

This story is sooo close to be finished! I'm trying to reach 100+ reviews; you guys up for the challenge? Okay then. Game on. :)

Did I surprise you there ;)?

* * *

~.~

_Condor Studios_

_11:11 pm_

_So Random! prop house  
_

It was go time.

Zora gathered up the cast in the Prop House, who was each armed with a Verizon cell phone ("Verizon covers roughly the wilderness." Zora had stated earlier.), a backpack full of water, snacks and a first aid kit, and a change of clothes. The cast nodded appreciatively; Zora had done well.

Zora carried her own supplies. A rope, a knife, a flare gun and some duct tape. In her pouch was Sonny's journal; she had a feeling she'd be needing it. She smiled as she held her iPhone(Verizon warranty.) as she checked off the cast's names and supplies in the iPhone's notes.

"Is everyone wearing camoflauge?" she whispered. Nico and Grady nodded. Tawni huffed. Apparently she wasn't happy because there was nothing _shiny _on her camoflauge hoodie.

At least she had her Cocoa Mocho Cocoa.

"Who's driving?" asked Zora.

"Me." Nico rubbed his hands together.

"Alright. Let's move!" She hustled the cast out of the Prop House and into the Los Angeles Moonlight.

_We're coming Sonny..._

~.~

_August 3rd, 2010_

_Paint a Plate Warehouse, Abandoned_

_Los Angeles, California  
_

_11:11 pm_

Sonny was not one to believe in magic, yet alone wishes and the bippidy-boppidy-boo. But after the events that took place, she needed it more than ever. Sneaking a peak at the clock, she closed her eyes.

_I wish someone would hurry up and save me..._

_11:12_

Sonny sighed. _Didn't work. Go figure._

Trying to stand up- which was hard, since she had handcuffs on- she creeped over to the other side of the warehouse, where Hal had statshed her uncharged cell phone _and _her bag, which was full of sleeping pills, a pair of running shoes, her wallet and her razor. Pulling the razor out of the bag, she turned it on, and broke the handcuffs in half with the razor.

_There we go. _Now the razor was free to roam her arm._  
_

The razor dragged down Son-Alison's arm. It was the fifth day since she was kept captive in this _hell_, and her predator was out, getting who-knows-what.

She cut her forearm as she approached her wrist, and paused. Could she really do this?

Then Chad's voice cut through her head like knives, reminding her why was she in this state. Her resolve returned, stronger than ever.

_Just one cut, and it'll be over._

_~.~_

_August 3rd, 2010  
_

_Cooper Mansion_

_Beverly Hills, California, Chad's living room  
_

_11:13 pm_

In his mansion, Chad Dylan Cooper was making preperations of his own. He had his best friend/co star Trevor for photography(so a "Anoynomous" source could send the pictures of him saving Sonny to Tween Weekly.), a Chad sammich for the trip ahead, a bottle of Mackenzie Falls water and a mirror. He and Trevor were both dressed in tuxedos; he wanted to channel his inner James Bond. He sighed contently; his work was done.

Now all that was left was to save the slut. He was _thisclose _to get a title as a hero.

The _greatest actor and hero _of his generation. Chad liked how that sounded. He imagined being lifted up by thousand of girls, while Zac Efron pouted on the sidelines.

_Take that, Efron._

"Hey C?" called Trevor. Chad snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to find Trevor holding some rope. "Do we need this?"

"Of course." snapped Chad, walking over to Trevor and pulled it off his arm. "Remember Season 6, Episode 321? To save the slut, we have to wrap the bad guy with rope-"

"So he can't get away!" finished Trevor, his eyes shining.

"That's right." Chad smiled, high-fiving Trevor. "Now let's move."

The two stars raced out of the mansion, and climbed into the convertible. "Slutty Sonshine, here we come!"

~.~

_August 4th, 2010_

_Los Angeles Freeway, Nico's Car  
_

_12:01 pm_

Zora read Sonny's journal again. "I have a hunch that Sonny's kidnapper is her ex-boyfriend from Wisconsin."

"Her teacher?" asked Grady, peering from his seat beside Nico.

"Yes. And it says here..." Zora flipped through a few more pages. "That he was a thing for Paint a Plate warehouses."

"An abandoned warehouse." Tawni rolled her eyes. "How typical."

Suddenly, Zora's face lit up. "That's it! Tawni, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am." she smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Wait, what am I a genius about?"

"An abandoned Paint a Plate warehouse! Tawni, Grady! Pull out your phones!"

Grady and Tawni did what they were told.

"Now go on the internet and _Google_ this: Paint a Plate Warehouses in Los Angeles, California."

"How do you spell California?" asked Grady.

"How do you spell warehouses?" chimed in Tawni.

Zora rolled her eyes and spelled their words. She pulled out her own iPhone and began searching too.

Tawni fiddled on her Blackberry.

Grady squinted at his Samsung.

A quiet _ping _came from Tawni's Blackberry. Zora peered over it.

A building that looked half-decayed and painted was on Tawni's screen. On the side of the building was this: **P A N T A P A T E W R E O U S  
**

It was like playing a game of Hangman. Zora filled in the missing letters. "Tawni, what's the address?**"**

Tawni squinted. "It's by the Los Angeles River; by the Vincent Thomas bridge." she answered.

"Is that the only Paint a Plate Warehouse in the city?" she asked, putting her iPhone in her pocket.

A ping came from Grady's Samsung. "Yes." he answered.

"Okay. Nico, to Almeda Street." instructed Zora. She pulled her iPhone from her pocket. "I'll call the cops."

~.~

_August 4th, 2010_

_Paint A Plate Warehouse, Abandoned_

_Los Angeles, California_

_12:10 pm_

It's been two hours since Hal had left Sonny alone in the decaying warehouse, and Sonny was desperate to run. She slid off Tawni's flats; they were weights. Her arm still ached from the day's cutting, but she had hope. She had almost $1,000 in her bag!

How stupid was she to not realize that?

Placing Tawni's gold flats in her bag and sliding on her running shoes, she tiptoed all the way to the back door. She opened it.

And she ran.

~.~


	9. Rescue

**A/N: **Soph! *hugs* Haven't seen you for a long time! What up? Thanks for the review!

In fact, thank y'all for all the reviews! It's your enthusiam that keeps me going! :)

So who's up for another chapter? *raises hand* Damn, I'm already geared up for school!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_August 4th, 2010_

_690 Almeda Street _

_Los Angeles, California_

_12: 35 pm  
_

Agony.

Sonny groaned. Her feet were aching, since she had been running for the past twenty minutes. She needed to rest.

And just like that, a miracle happened.

A McDonalds appeared when she turned the corner. And the best thing of all: It was open! Sighing in relief, she mustered up all her strength and ran to the door.

The smell of greasy fries and nuggets engulfed her once she was in. She smiled as she sat down. Nothing made her feel better than a Hot Coffee and French Fries.

She put her hoodie on and began walking to the cashier.

The cashier smiled tightly as she approached. "What do you want?"

"I'll have Large French Fries and a Coffee please."

The cashier typed it in and Sonny handed her a $20 dollar bill. The cashier dissappeared into the kitchen, scooping some fries into the bag. She handed the coffee and the bag to Sonny. "Enjoy."

Sonny nodded her thanks and headed into the Playplace. She sat on one of those tables, enjoying the peace and quiet.

And boy, she wished that feeling would last forever.

~.~

_August 4th, 2010_

_Paint A Plate Warehouse, Abandoned, Parking lot  
_

_Los Angeles, California_

_12:36 pm_

"The police is parked behind the building, ready to capture Hal when he is inside the warehouse._"_ Zora informed the cast as they parked Nico's car in the dainty little community by the warehouse.

"But what about Sonny?" Tawni asked, a little worried. She had stopped pretending she didn't care about her friends. And yet, she had let her guard down. There was no more diva. Just Tawni.

"We'll find her." Nico comforted Tawni from the driving wheel.

"I sure hope so." sighed Tawni.

The cast quietly climbed out of the car and hid in the bushes by the warehouse. In one swift motion, Zora pulled out her iPhone and motioned for her friends to do the same. They followed, each holding their phones close to their nose.

Suddenly, a Ford truck pulled up. The cast held their breaths, for this was definetly the Hal Sonny had described in her journal. From the bushes, Zora saw his brown, tousled hair. As soon as he stepped out of his Ford, Zora dialed the police at the back of the warehouse; for he was here.

"Sonflower?" He called innocently. "Come out, come out wherever you are. We're going to have fun tonight!"

_It was time._

They yelled out their war cries and burst into the warehouse. Hal looked frightened. Zora smirked and with the help of Tawni, picked up the rope and tied it around him. Nico and Grady began searching the Warehouse.

"Hey-" He started, but Zora pulled the knife from her bag.

"Where's Sonny?" she asked, frustrated.

"Why is there a nine-year old carrying a knife?" He wondered out loud.

"I'm twelve!" She then shot the flare gun into the air, signaling the police to come in.

The police barged into the warehouse. Hal's eyes widened.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SONNY?" Zora cried once again. Tawni jumped over and held her back as the police approached them.

"You're under arrest, Mr. Jenkins." Once of the police officers said, stepping into Hal's way before he ran.

Hal glared at a box. "You bitches are dead when I'm out."

"You can't kill the Greatest Actor And Hero Of Our Generation." A voice came from above the commotion, and Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady peered up. There stood Chad Dylan Cooper, smirking with his co-star Trevor by his side, taking pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures?" asked Tawni.

"He's going to send it to Tween Weekly and get me my title as the Greatest Hero of Our Generation, Blondie." he snapped. He ran beside Hal. "Take a pic of me handcuffing this dude!" Pushing the police out of the way, he gripped Hal's handcuffs and smiled. "I can see it now: Hero saves Sonny Monroe!"

"You didn't answer her question." Tawni said quietly. She stared at Chad and Hal with determination and confidence that had never been seen before in her eyes. "Where is Alison Monroe?"

Hal shrugged. "Probably getting laid as the slut she is."

"I know, right?" Chad high-fived Hal.

Tawni's eyes widened. She started shaking. Chad and Hal took a step back.

"Arrest him, too." she growled, pointing a manicured finger at Chad.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Have you seen Sonny lately?" she whispered, almost inaudibly. "You're the reason she's been like this!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out one page of Sonny's journal.

Hal, Chad, the cast and the police squinted at the curly font on the page.

_August 2nd, 2010_

_I hate my life._

_Just a few weeks ago, Chad Dylan Cooper, the devil spawn himself, leaked all my deepest darkest secrets to the press. And now, he just treats me like a piece of shit, like nothing ever happened between us. I don't know what he's doing it for- maybe the ratings or something? Probably, since the cast of Mackenzie Falls is desperate for their show to be number one. Insecure freaks._

_Sure, it's only three fucking secrets. But you never know- maybe my dad or Hal would hunt me down and kidnap me because of him. And the secrets that he had leaked had driven my mother out of the house. She's probably back in that mental health facility- Maybe the Reserve in Hollywood? I don't care. It's not my buisness anymore. _

_See what you did, Chad? You-you Son of a bitch- had ruined my life. I can't even consider my real family family anymore. And I wonder: where's that heart, Chad? Because I highly doubt there's one, considering what you had done to me. _

_What kind of person would look at how he's destroyed someone and be proud of it?_

_Remember all those moments Chad? The prom? The fake date? Musical chairs? But what sticks out to me is all the bad moments- when you conned me for that interview with Santiago, when you pulled me away from So Random! for your personal gain, when you- well, when you did everything. _

_I don't want to stay here. But I have to for my friends. They are the only reason I'm staying here. And even if I try something, I know they'll stop me. They're the reason I believe in life._

_And it would hurt them too much if they knew what I do everyday._

_And what I'm about to do right now._

_Cut._

_-Alison Monroe_

A drop of blood was forever stained onto the journal.

Chad burst out laughing. "Am I the best or not?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Hal's.

"What. Kind. Of. Person. Are. You." growled Nico. He stepped beside Zora and Tawni. "You ruined a person's life... and you're happy?"

Chad looked untouched. "Yes. I ruined a slut's life. That should make everyone happy."

"What did Sonny ever do to you, huh?" hissed Grady.

Chad thought hard. The more he thought about it, there really wasn't anything to say about Sonny. So he cocked his head to the side. "Everything."

The So Random! cast glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Randoms. Trev, let's go. You've already got enough pictures. Let's go find the slut." And without hesitation, Trevor mouthed an apology and walked behind Chad to exit the warehouse.

The Police took Hal away- who unusually, was silent.

Zora pulled Sonny's journal from her backpack pocket and scanned it. Her eyes widened. "Nico, where's the closest McDonalds?"

~.~

_690 Almeda Street_

_McDonald's Playplace_

_Los Angeles, California _

_12:45 pm_

Sonny climbed into the playplace. She couldn't help but tear up as she climbed into the playground; it brought back memories when Connie, her father and her had lived a happy existence. Before Tanya even existed.

She slid the slide and climbed the playplace all over again when a very familiar car pulled up.

_Gasp._

It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny ran down as quickly as she could and picked up her belongings, stuffing the fries in her big bag and leaving the coffee on the table. She climbed up the playplace again, hiding in one of those mini helicopters.

"I wonder where the slut went..." Chad said loudly as they rushed inside the store. Sonny closed her eyes. She couldn't stand Chad seeing her. Not after everything he had done. Not now, not ever.

Chad and Trevor headed to the waitress(with a flirty wink, she must add.). The waitress smiled seductively and pretty much spit in their food(for totally, totally inappropriate reasons.) They finally sat down and started to eat. Sonny started to go down; meaning to esape to the Emergency door, when the inevitable happened.

Chad. And. Trevor. In. The. Playhouse.

Sonny began thinking of movie senarios. Maybe to jump out of the helicopter? Kick open the window and jump? Sonny didn't know, but she had to do it quick, because-

"Do you realize we might fall here?"

_Shit._

Sonny closed her eyes. _It was over_. He was _here._

_Consider your slut saved._

"_Psst! Sonny!" _A familiar voice called. Sonny slowly creeped out of the helicopter, holding her pepper spray(A day in a warehouse could get you curious.) close to her chest. "W-who's there?" she whispered.

"It's me, Zora!"

"Zora?" Sonny stuck her head out of the helicopter to make sure, and in the flesh was Zora, holding a mirror.

"What's that for?" she asked. "And how did you find me?"

"We'll explain later." Zora whispered back.

"We?" croaked Sonny.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Everyone. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and me. We knew exactly where you were. And Hal's arrested, too. But Chad's still running amok. He's in the Toddler area."

Sonny felt like she had lost the ability to breathe. The toddler area was below the helicopter!

"Don't worry, he has bad hearing." smirked Zora. "And I opened the window by the slide. We can jump out and escape without them even knowing!"

Sonny smiled tightly. "Let's go."

Grippping Zora's hand, they tip-toed to the window that Zora had opened. Then Sonny bounced up and down with excitement! She was safe!

"Hey, what was that?" A pounding of footsteps came from the slide. Someone was climbing it.

And that someone was Chad.

Zora gasped. As swiftly as she could, she threw the mirror down the slide and the pepper spray down with it too.

"Ooh, a mirror!"

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get out of here."

And they jumped.

~.~

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if the chappie is sucky, because it's 10 o'clock here and I have school tommorrow! :)

Hope you enjoyed it! I've always dreamed about McDonald Playplace Hide and Go Seek! :)


	10. Chase

**A/N:**

I have to study for a major test that is worth about 33% of my grade (On the second day!), so I will rush and post this :)

September 3rd, 2010- XD. It's over. I did good :)

September 15th- Don't hate me... Sooo much homework. *tears hair out* And for you America's Got Talent/America's Got Channy(My story, going to repost/reformat it in celebration of Michael Grimm's win.)... what did you think of the winner Michael Grimm? Did America make the right choice? Hmm...

Awwe, thanks Lexi! BetaKinz! And to everyone one of you guys who reviewed: It means alot! :)

I need your input on something: Should I make this a Pretty Little Liars/Sonny With A Chance fanfic? I am getting many PMs about this having to be a strange "resemblance" between this story and PLL. The characters from PLL will not show up here though.

10/12/10- Okay. I think I kept to waiting long enough. ENJOY!

Kay. Read! :)

* * *

~.~

_690 Almeda Street_

_McDonald's Parking Lot_

_Los Angeles, CA_

_12:50 pm  
_

Sonny and Zora climbed in the car, rushing as they did.

"SONNY!" screamed Tawni. She jumped out of her seat and squeezed the life out of her. Grady did the same. Nico grabbed Sonny's hand, his eyes filling with tears of happiness. Tawni's was the same.

Suddenly, Zora spotted Chad and Trevor coming out of the McDonalds. "Step on it!"

Nico pressed on the gas and they sped onto the highway.

Sonny was silent; not a word coming out of her mouth.

Tawni broke the silence. "Sonny, why didn't you tell us?"

"About what?" she whispered.

"The cutting, the depression, the disorder."

Sonny's eyes widened. "H-how..."

Zora held up the journal.

Anger bubbled up inside Sonny. "Why would you dig in my-"

"If it wasn't for this, you would have been killed by Hal and probably exposed for Chad in the Playplace." stated Zora.

Sonny pondered on this. Before Chad had done all these things, her friends were a facade, acting like they didn't care. But now, here they were. _I wonder why..._

"Because we care about you!"

Sonny smiled tightly. "Thanks, guys. Can I sleep now?"

Zora nodded. Sonny pulled off her jacket and rest her head onto it.

And they pulled the fries from Sonny's bag and toasted.

~.~

_690 Almeda Street_

_McDonald's Parking Lot_

_Los Angeles, CA_

_12:52 pm_

Chad watched as the car sped away. He knew for a fact that Sonny was in McDonald's; that's why he came there anyway. Now that she sped away with the Randoms, he would never get that satisfaction of making her cry and getting the glory.

An idea sprouted in his head.

He pulled Trevor into his convertible.

"C, where we going?" asked Trevor.

"After that car." He pointed to the the car that was oh-so-conviently stuck in traffic. "I'm going to get my glory."

~.~

_Almeda Street_

_Nico's Car_

_Los Angeles, CA_

_12:53 pm_

The suspense was just reaching it's climax.

"Stupid Traffic." Nico muttered angrily, honking his horn

Zora cringed at the sight of Chad's unmistable convertible behind them. Not wanting to alarm Sonny, she (somehow) got Tawni, Nico and Grady's attention. She pulled out the knife and her cell phone, in case something were to happen.

She guessed right. Again.

Chad smirked as he climbed out of his car. A rope and a knife in his hand, he headed over to Nico's car.

"Drive." whispered Tawni.

"Bu-"

"DRIVE!"

Nico inched his way out of the traffic and raced down the emergency lane.

Once Chad was out of sight, they shared a sigh of relief.

"Where to?" he asked breathlessly, as if he had been running.

"To my house." ordered Zora. "My mom's there anyway. We need to go to the place where Chad least expects us."

"But wouldn't Chad be expecting us to bring Sonny to our houses?" asked Grady.

"I live in an apartment. Chad thinks I live in a vent." Zora rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Then to Zora's."

~.~

_Los Angeles, CA_

_Condor Studios_

_1:17 am_

"STOP."

Nico stopped his car. "Why?"

"Why don't we play a little game with Chad Dylan Cooper?" wondered Zora. "Park your car; he'll think that we brought her here. Let's take the bus to my house. The bus stop's just in front of the Wendy's, then it's a five minute walk to my apartment."

"A Bus?" Tawni wrinkled her nose.

"Would you rather be killed by the drama snob himself?" exclaimed Zora, exasperated.

Tawni just sunk down into her seat.

Zora nodded at Tawni. "Good. Pull into the parking lot, I'll go into the studio for some disguises."

Nico did as he was told; Zora jumped out of the car. A few minutes later, she returned with a box of props.

"Dig in here; put these on." instucted Zora. "Wake up Sonny, while you're at it."

Tawni tapped Sonny. "Sonny, we gotta go. Chad's chasing us; we have some disguises for you to put on. And we're heading to Zora's apartment on the bus. So can you wake up?"

Sonny stirred, but otherwise, got up and chose a Miley Cyrus type wig.

Zora smiled in satisfaction. She looked around at her friends in gratitude. "Let's move!"

The fivesome jumped out of the car.

_Let's go!_

~.~

* * *

**A/N: **So was it worth the wait?

(Next chapter will come in a week, hopefully!)


	11. Eager

**A/N: **Okay...

I've left you waiting waaay too long. ;)

I'm sorry, it's been two agonizing months... ;)

Anyway...

Enjoy!

* * *

~.~

_(Somewhere in Los Angeles, CA.)_

_Condor Studios Bus Stop_

_1:20 am_

Zora gazed at her cast mates.

If anything, the So Random cast looked... ordinary. Really. Zora was impressed.

Grady's usually scruffy, greasy blonde hair was now a Zac Efron shade of brown, a wig from the _Fantic _sketch. Tawni has a Sonny-style of hair, with Ms. Bitterman type glasses. Nico has a mullet from the _Hillbilly _sketch and Zora herself was wearing high heels, her hair blonde and in a regular ponytail. To further the "blend in", she was wearing her reading spectacles.

Sonny was dressed in camoflage; a Miley Cyrus wig in place of her gothic black hair. She dozed off on the bus bench. Zora gazed at her with a look so full of pity. Sonny had so much misery in her life. All she wanted was something good for her.

Then Zora let out a shrill gasp.

Chad Dylan Cooper's car... pulling into the parking lot?

"Where's the bus?" Tawni gasped.

The cast gazed at Chad's car, wondering what they were going to do next.

~.~

"Hat boy sped off." stated Trevor.

Chad growled and got out of the car, overlooking the studio parking lot. No cars were there, except for a (sorta) familiar Toyota by the So Random set.

"Where is she?" Chad pulled his iPhone from his pocket. He quickly tapped the App Store and searched "Sonny Monroe".

_iPhone Apps for "Sonny Monroe" _the screen read. _Sonny Tracker, created by Tween Weekly TV. $1.99_

He inserted his credit information into the iPhone and tapped the app. The Tween Weekly webpage popped up, with a video of Santiago offering up a sympathetic smile.

"This app has been deleted." he reported. "Thanks for the dollar and ninety-nine cents though!"

"Ugh." Chad threw his phone onto the ground, shattering it. "Rip off."

"CHAD!" cried Trevor. "THERE THEY ARE!"

Chad followed Trevor's gaze. With their wig off and their binoculars on, Tawni and Zora gasped once they realized what they did.

"RUN!"

Tearing off their disguises (but not Sonny's.) and putting them in their pockets, they carefully lifted up Sonny and ran.

Ditching Trevor, Chad ran after the randoms, a plastic knife from McDonalds in his hand.

Then he lost them.

"NO!" he screeched.

~.~

"Can you see what he's doing?" demanded Tawni.

Zora pulled out her binoculars and gave up a pair to Tawni. "He's on his iPhone."

"UGH." Chad sneered, throwing his phone down onto the ground. "Rip off."

"CHAD! THERE THEY ARE!"

Zora's eyes widened. "RUN!"

Ripping off their disguises, they carefully hoisted Sonny and ran.

"Bushes." Zora hissed.

They jumped into the bushes, and Chad, a plastic knife in his hand, groaned.

"NO!" He cried, running back.

The Randoms let out a sigh of relief.

"And just in time too..." Nico said, pointing out the bus from across the street.

"Alright, people, out of the bushes!"

And they ran again to the bus.

~.~

* * *

**A/N: **Was it worth the wait? ;)


	12. Of Best Friends and Hot Chocolate

**A/N: **Happy New Year. ;)

New Characters, New Year. Y'all are in for a surprise. ;)

* * *

_Condor Studios_

_Los Angeles Metro Bus_

_Los Angeles, California_

_1:27 pm_

"Hurry up, get in!" Tawni whispered as the cast sprinted from the bushes.

Quickly inserting their fare into the 'fare bin' (as Tawni liked to refer it as.), they took a seat in the back and silently began their cheer. They've done it. They've finally _done_ it.

"Guys?" Sonny's voice groggily came from the seat beside Tawni. The cast immediately crowded around her. "What happened?"

"We got away." Zora whispered proudly. "He tried chasing us- and to add insult to injury- I think he lost his knife because he was using a plastic one from McDonalds."

"Well, where is he now?"

The cast all peered out the back window. Chad was hysterical, literally screaming at Trevor.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CAME!" The Randoms heard Chad's voice, even through the closed bus window. "IF YOU DID, THOSE RANDOMS WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN AWAY!"

Sonny smirked. "Ha!"

"Ready to go?" The bus driver boomed into the microphone.

"Yes!"

The bus began moving and as Zora, Tawni, Nico and Grady chatted amongst themselves, Sonny peered back at Trevor and Chad.

_I'm gone. You didn't save your slut._

~.~

_Rosewood Apartments_

_Apartment 207, Lancasters_

_Los Angeles, California_

_1:49 pm_

"Thanks for the ride, Jim!"

The Metro driver tipped his hat and winked. "Welcome, little lady."

Zora smiled as she hopped off the bus. "We'll ride the bus more often, I guarantee."

With one last wink, Jim closed the bus doors and drove off.

"So..." Zora faced her cast, her arms wide open. "Welcome to Lancaster Villa."

Tawni wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. This is a _villa?"_

Zora rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to make it sound appealing."

"Reality check!" Tawni pulled out her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa and pasted it all over her lips. "It ain't appealing to me."

"I still love it." Sonny's soft voice rang from behind Nico and Grady.

Tawni's walls literally fell. "Well, if you love it, then so do I." She gave Sonny a hug.

Zora smirked. "So shall we twirl into the villa?"

Pulling out her key, Zora lead her friends into the building, up two flights of stairs and finally into the apartment.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Zora smiled softly. "I'll be right back."

Walking out of the apartment, Zora went over to Apartment 209. Knocking softly, she waitied patiently.

A petite, auburn haired girl opened the door. "Zora? At-" she checked her watch. "Almost two in the morning?"

"Sarah, you know I'd never come unless there's an emergency."

12 year old Sarah Hampton nodded thoughtfully. "True. So, Z, what happened?"

"We found Sonny."

"You did?" Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Lemme go ask my mom if I can sleep over."

Sarah dashed into her apartment. A moment later, she emerged with a Bratz sleeping bag and a smile. "It's A-Okay."

Sarah and Zora walked into Apartment 207. Tawni, Nico and Grady were gathered around a tray of something steaming and Sonny was staring blankly at her journal.

"Zora!" Mrs. Lancaster ran over and hugged her daughter. "How was the trip? Oh-" she stared at Sarah. "Hello there, Sarah."

"Hi, Mrs. Lancaster." Sarah answered politely.

"Who's this?" Tawni asked from the living room, curiousity creeping into her voice.

"This is my best friend, Sarah." Zora nudged Sarah, who waved.

"Hi, Sarah." the room recited.

Sarah set her sleeping bag up beside Zora's and grabbed a hot chocolate from the tray. Sitting down on her sleeping bag, she gazed at Sonny.

Sonny gazed back. "Hello."

Sarah gave a bright smile back. "Hi, Sonny. I'm glad you're back." She reached over and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger."

Sonny smiled faintly. _She's just like me._

"I know."

Sarah smiled the biggest smile and then proceeded to finish her Hot Chocolate.

_Boy, I'm so lucky. I have such great friends._

"Thanks for saving me back there, guys."

Tawni handed Sonny a cup of hot chocolate, filled to the brim with mini-marshmallows. "It was no problem, Sonny."

"Isn't that what we're for?" chimed Zora, clutching her own cup.

Nico and Grady gulped down their hot chocolates. "We're always here for you."

"Always remember that." added Sarah in a whisper.

And then something happened, something that used to make time stop.

Sonny Monroe _smiled._

~.~

* * *

**A/N: **Just letting you know: Sarah is Zora's best friend. Sarah Hampton is a matter of my own creation, and boy, I wish I've stuck her in during the chapter "Running." But oh, well, I've gotta work with what I've got.

And besides, the climax is rapidly approaching. ;)

And... where's Chad?

Well, my friends, you're going to have to stick around. ;)


	13. Internet Wars

**A/N: **_GASP! _PointedToes is actually putting up a new chapter? SHOCKER!

Enjoy. :)

* * *

~.~

_Cooper Mansion_

_Beverly Hills, CA  
_

_1:58 pm_

"I said I was sorry!" Trevor said as a last plea as Chad got out of the car.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chad glared. Slamming the door, he took off his tuxedo jacket and threw it at his car. "Now take my car and go home!"

With one last pleading look, Trevor zoomed out of the mansion lot.

Chad rolled his eyes. He vigoriously stabbed the key into the door and kicked it open.

_Damn. So freakin' dirty._

"ROSA!"

"Yes, Mr. Cooper?" A little voice squeaked from the kitchen and out stepped a petite girl holding a dining plate.

"Look around." Chad pointed to the living room. A bag of chips was strewn down onto the floor and pictures of Sonny were splattered everywhere. Extra bottles of Mackenzie Falls water lay across the floor in a scattered manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." Rosa winced. "I'll get right on that."

"Nope." Chad said, marching over to Rosa. Picking up the plate, he threw it on the floor.

Rosa stared at the shattered pieces in horror.

"You will get on that, Rosalie. NOW DO IT BEFORE YOU GET FIRED!" he boomed.

"Yes, sir." she squeaked.

"Good." he smirked. Kicking off his shoes, he threw it into the mess _he made_ and smirked. "Good night, Rosalie."

As Chad marched up the stairs, Rosa stared tiredly at the mess she was bound to clean up.

"Okay. Where's the mop?"

~.~

_Cooper Mansion_

_Chad's Bedroom_

_Beverly Hills, CA_

_2:01 am_

_~.~_

Chad sat up in bed, listening to Rosalie's incohorent mutters in Spanish about a "spoiled bastard". He snickered.

"That is definetly not me."

Pulling his iPad out of the drawer, he loaded Safari and went on Google and typed _Sonny Monroe. _An array of articles popped up along with Sonny's wikipedia article and IMDB. He clicked on her Flitter.

His eyes widened.

She posted. _About him._

_Oh, hell no.  
_

**It'sRainingSonshine- **CDCooper_ I won. I'm (not-so) sorry (you bastard.)_

_My rep is so ruined. _He thought, his stomach sinking. _All because of that slut._

Well, two could play at that game.

And if Sonny Monroe just happened to show up on Monday, _game on._

~.~

_Rosewood Apartments_

_Apartment 207, Lancasters_

_Los Angeles, California_

_1:59 am_

_~.~_

"And I will post..." Sonny said in a strong voice. "_now_."

Sarah and Zora burst out in applause. "Bravo, bravo!" cried Sarah. "I can't wait to see Chad's reply."

Nico, Grady and Tawni squinted at the computer screen.

**It'sRainingSonshine- **CDCooper _I won. I'm (not so) sorry (you bastard.)_

"Me neither." Zora snickered, whispering something into Sarah's ear. The two burst out into hysterics and proceeded to help themselves with more popcorn.

_Beep._

Sonny's eyes widened. "He responded."

Tawni grabbed her hand. "You don't have to look."

"I have to." Sonny said, taking a deep breath.

**CDCooper - **It'sRainingSonshine _Oh, I see. Someone loves me a bit too much, don't they? ;)_

Sonny growled.

**It'sRainingSonshine- **_Hell no. _

_Beep._

"Wow. The guy's a chicken." scoffed Sarah. "A private message? _Pathetic!"_

Sonny clicked on her _Yahoo!  
_

_To: _**Sonny Monroe**_  
_

_From: _**Chad Dylan Cooper **

_Subject: _**(no subject)**

_Message: Where the hell are you? We need to talk._

"Well, that's a bunch of crap." swore Tawni. "Don't reply."

"It's okay." growled Sonny. "He needs to know."

_To: _**Chad Dylan Cooper **

_From: _**Sonny Monroe**

_Subject: _**Fuck Off**

_Message: You'll never know, bastard. Leave me alone._

Sarah started clapping. "Bravo!"

Bowing towards Sarah, Sonny smiled as big as she could.

She could _finally _talk back.

And hell, it felt good.

* * *

**A/N: **Shortness! :D Inspired by boredness on Facebook and Twitter and Tumblr.

Hey, I don't know if Sonny's and Chad's e-mail adresses actually exists... if they do, tell me either by review or PM. Just don't stalk them, m'kay? :P

Review? We're 21 away from the 100-review(s) millenium! Thanks for sticking with me!

~PT. :)


End file.
